Dance of Death
by Phoenixsbirdsofflame
Summary: After a deal Elena's mum makes with the king of the underworld, she is forced to turn her back to those she loves to save her mum from an eternal suffering, will she change him? Or will he change her? Or will they change each other? for better or for the worst. (May go up in rating, depends on the direction the story is heading) Dark AU
1. Chapter 1

In the dark walls of the castle in the underworld all you could hear was the light running sounds as they echoed in the distance, she was now the prey and he was the hunter, he moved so quietly and quickly that you would think no one was even there, she knew she had no chance of getting out after what she did, but still try as she might she refused to give up.

"Katherine" a distant voice whispered quietly, it sounded like it came from every angle of the maze of corridors.

Katherine halted in her tracks, rapidly moving her head and body round in a circle trying to figure out where the sound came from. Turning, she took of at the fastest speed she could go, when all of sudden the ruler of the dreadful place she was in stood in front of her, his piercing blue eyes gazed upon her in hurt and disappointment.

"Tsk tsk tsk" he hissed at he slowly circled her "you know, I didn't think you had it in you" he came to a stop behind her "I always thought you were smarter than that" he whispered in her ear, he breathed in her scent from sniffing her hair and then pulled away "I guess I overestimated you" he spoke loudly again as he moved to her front

"Please Damon have mercy-" Katherine started

"Mercy, you expect me to have mercy on you after you crushed my heart" Damon hissed "but do not worry you'll get what you deserve" Katherine's plead full look turned into a smirk.

"How do you expect to do that, you can't kill me I'm immortal remember" she spoke confidently.

"No I remember but me, the king of hell, in case you forgot, will find some way to make you suffer and like you said your immortal and forever is a very long time" he said coming closer, his own smirk now on his face, at that comment Katherine grin was wiped of her face in an instant.

"Brother please let her go, I'm sure she can find some other way to pay you back" Stefan, Damon's younger sibling pleaded as he ran towards them to stop at a few feet "you can't blame her for her loving me, the heart chooses who it wants you to be with, don't take it out on her, yes what she did was wrong and she shouldn't have strung you along like that, but Damon the past is the past and you can't change it so let go off it and focus on the present" Damon looked to and forth from his brother and Katherine.

"Fine but let's get one thing straight, we are going to make a deal-" he started saying, keeping his focus on Katherine only.

"Anything, please, I'll do anything!" Katherine pleaded

"Fine...I want your first born female child" Katherine's eyes widened "when she is at the age of seventeen or eighteen, I will come to collect, refuse and there will be hell to pay"

**that was the first chapter of my new story, hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the vampire diaries, god I always forget to say that in every story I write.**

**inferno-candy- yes she is immortal but she isn't a vampire, in this story all of the characters who play gods in this can have children, so they can make more gods.**

**Who is what character:**

** Persephone- Elena (Goddess of the Spring)**

**Thetis- Stefan (Leader of the Nereids, a shapeshifter, and a prophet.)**

**Hades- Damon (God of the Dead, King of the Underworld.)**

**Aphrodite- Katherine (Goddess of love and beauty.)**

**Circe- Caroline (A goddess who transformed her enemies into beasts.)**

**Chronos - Elijah (God of time.)**

**Kratos- Klaus (A god of strength and power.)**

**Selene - Ester (Goddess of the Moon and the 'mother' of vampires)**

**Khione - Rebecca (The goddess of snow and daughter of the North Wind.)**

**Eileithyia- Rose (Goddess of childbirth.)**

**Athena - Jenna (Goddess of wisdom, poetry, art, and the strategic side of war.)**

**Até - Isobel (Goddess of mischief)**

**Cybele - Anne (Goddess of caverns, mountains, nature and wild animals.)**

**Artemis - Vicky (Goddess of the moon, hunting, and nursing)**

**Gaia - Leix (Goddess of the Earth, also known as Mother Earth.)**

**Antheia - Pearl (Goddess of gardens, flowers, swamps, and marshes.)**

**Aether - Jeremy (God of light and the** **atmosphere)**

**Poseidon - Alaric (God of the sea and earthquakes)**

**Helios - Matt (God of the Sun.)**

**Kotys - Andie Starr (A Dionysian goddess whose celebrations were wild and liscivious.)**

**Hecate - Bonnie (Goddess of magic, witchcraft, ghosts, and the undead.)**

**Ares - Tyler (God of chaotic war.)**

**I'm going to try put all these characters in my story...somehow.**

**Anyway on with the story**

147 years later

Elena sat on the edge of the bed in her pyjamas ready for bed, writing in her diary, that was nearly full due to how much she loved writing.

Dear diary,

Again another day goes by that I'm not allowed to leave this prison of a home, it's not fair, Jeremy gets to go out and mum doesn't stop him, I don't understand, I have waited my whole life to get out and I know that's not as long as my mum has lived but still I'm eighteen, eighteen years of my life has been spent inside these walls, mum says she trying to protect me, which is what confused me, why do I need protecting? I know I will leave one day, she can't keep me in here forever.

-Elena

She sighed as she scooted round the side of her bed, opened her bedside draw and carefully put her diary in, her brown straight hair swaying out in front of her. She thought about what to say to her only parent, she knew she had limited chance of getting out, her mum was stubborn but then again so was she. she could at least try reasoning with her mother. Elena stood and went out of her room, down the corridor and to her mums room. Elena raised her hand to knock but stopped due to the sound of pants, moans and grunts coming from inside. Elena sighed, it wasn't the first time that has happened, after all her mother was the goddess of Love and beauty.

As elena walked back towards her room she heard the front door open and close, it couldn't have been Jeremy, he was in his room, she knew that because not long ago she saw him go in there.

She slowly and quietly creeped down stairs, careful to miss the creaky step and tried to locate any clue that someone broke in, she stood in the middle of the room in silence.

"BOO!"

"Agh!" Elena let out a scream, turn around closed her eyes and shielded her face. After a few seconds of nothing happening she opened her eyes and dropped her hands, there a few feet away from he stood her two best friends tied up in a star shape with vines around their wrists and feet connected to the walls and floor and one across their mouths to keep them from talking.

"Oh my god, you scared the life out of me, what do you think you were doing sneaking up on me like that, I could have done something worse to you than tie you up" Elena screeched at them, as Bonnie used her goddess powers to get out of the vines before walking over and pulling the vines off of Caroline.

"Why are you moody, you were the one that tied us up!" Bonnie interrupted Elena's 'speech'.

"Why are you here any way it's-" elena looked at the clock and whispered "1:00 in the morning"

"Well if you don't want to know what we are here for then we will just leave" Caroline spoke already knowing her friends curiosity always got the best of her, they turned to leave.

"Wait!" Elena whisper shouted "what are you here for?"

"You, silly we were going to see if you wanted to go out with us to that amazing club down in the mortal world " Caroline whispered back "and...we even a dress with us for you to wear" before Elena could get a word out Caroline throw the dress in Elena's arms and practically pushed her up the stairs "hurry up, the sooner we leave, the longer we get, and don't even think about backing out, I will make you into my enemy if you do and you know what I do to my enemies and I will not think twic-"

"She's just kidding elena" Bonnie interrupted glaring at Caroline. Elena ran the rest of the way so overjoyed with the fact she was finally getting out of there.

After slipping on the dress she looked in the mirror, the dress was black and hugged all her curves and was just above knee length, after applying a thin layer of makeup, she slid on her black stilettos and carefully tried to make it down the stairs without tripping over. As expected her friends were waiting for her in equally similar dresses.

"You ready to finally get out?" Caroline asked, Elena was that excited she couldn't speak so she just nodded and opened the door before she exited the place she thought she had not chance of leaving from, to the humane world.

When they entered the club it was packed, Elena could easily spot gods and goddesses that were in the room, even thought they looked like humans, if you were one of them you would be able to tell the difference between the two.

"Let's go have the time of our lives!" Caroline tried to shout over the blaring music before dragging both her friends off to the bar. The bartender didn't even ask for their ages since you had to be old enough to get into the club but Caroline made them some fake so they got in perfectly fine. Caroline ordered them all some shots until we were very tipsy, before Bonnie decided to get up and pull them both onto the dance floor.

Sweaty bodies clashed and swayed to the beat of the music, and rubbed up each other. Elena felt like she was going to faint, she needed air.

"I'm going to go get some air" she shouted to her friends

"Hurry back" Caroline slurred, you could tell she was drunk. Elena stumbled outside and leaned against the wall, the fresh air didn't seem to help at all. She dragged herself, still holding on to the wall, towards the way she thought was her house. Her mind couldn't concentrate properly, everything seemed to be spinning. Her body couldn't take it, she could feel her self fading fast and before she knew it she felt like she was falling and saw blackness surround her. She expected to feel pain but instead she felt arms go around her, the last thing she heard before she blacked out completely was

"Hello Elena".

**So chapter 2 done, I don't think I will update everyday but I felt like updating today. And please review, I would love to hear you opinions, I don't mind what they are I will try to take everything you say into consideration.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update, I have been ill and busy, so I haven't had the time to write, and I couldn't think of anything. Thank you lunabloodmoon666 for helping me out with this chapter.**

**I don't own the vampire diaries**

Elena awoke with a pounding headache and her eyes felt blurry. She sat up and looked around, but could see nothing, darkness surrounded her, she could only make out faint silhouettes in different distances, she could have swore she saw a figure more, but just passed it off as that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She didn't dare move a muscle yet, for she knew now that this was not a place she recognised, and didn't know what was surrounded her.

"I still think he should of listened to me when I said he should have thought of another plan" a muffled voice spoke from behind the door.

"Your a prophet and his brother, since you could tell the future, you knew he would have done it his way so why bother trying to argue with him about it" another voice joined in, but this time it was a feminine voice. Elena thought it would be safe to move now, after all this might be her only chance of escaping. Instantly her hands shot to the ground to feel her surroundings, she felt cold, prickly floor pressed up against the ends of her finger tips, her hands then traced a path out in front of her and could feel the cold radiation of off the object, she reached out and carefully grabbed hold of it, thick and thin metal bars surrounded her and she felt a padlock, 'great now how do you get out a cage without a key' Elena thought, suddenly the lights turned on, Elena's eyes burned, since her eyes hadn't had the time do adjust to it yet, when they did her eyes flew across the room taking in her surroundings, it looked like a bedroom, not quiet what Elena was expecting.

"Good, your finally awake!" Elena felt fury come over her as her eyes quickly darted across the room and locked on to stranger, who's piercing blue eyes were staring her down, Elena couldn't remember being so nervous, and angry in her life than she did at that point, as she glared at him.

"What's wrong, your mother didn't get the pony you always wanted." He spoke in a sarcastic tone. Elena just glared at him more at that comment. He leaned forward in the wooden chair in the the corner of the room

"don't worry, I have ways of making you speak" those words sent shivers thorough her body. He slowly stood up and strolled over to the cage.

"I imagine that your hungry" he spoke softly as he reached out and grabbed the padlock and inserted a black shiny key, and swiftly twisted it and it made a small clicking sound as it opened. He placed the lock on top of the small cage, which elena now realised wasn't very big at all, you couldn't stand up in it, let alone sleep in it, She thought as he yanked the cage door open.

"Well come on. unless you want to stay in there?" Elena shook her head and climbed out of the cage and stood up relieved to finally stretch her legs. He shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder and forced her onto the ground. Elena let out a small whimper, even though it hurt like hell she would never show him any week ness, after all her mum always told her when she was a child 'week ness gets you killed'.

"Now did I say you could walk" he shook his head a little "no your going to crawl" he started walking leaving Elena still on her knees "it's either you start crawling or I can take you into the kitchen kicking and screaming, your choice" Elena slowly placed her hands onto the floor and crawled towards him. He opened the door and let her through, following her and then walking ahead, towards an open door, as Elena crawled though, a revolting smell hit Elena and made her gag, Her kidnapper didn't seem to care much though as her let her closer to a table in the middle of the room.

"Now eat" he said, pointing to a bowl on the floor. Elena looked at it 'was that a dog bowl?' Elena peeked inside and felt like she would be sick. Inside of the small round bowl was lots of meat that looked smelt like it was rotting.

"Eat!" He shouted. Elena went to pick up the rotting meat, but before she could he hit her hands so that they fell by her sides

"with your mouth" Elena gulped and hesitated before leaning down and picking up a chunk of the meat up with her teeth and pulling it into her mouth, it kind of tasted like beef except a little sweeter and a little softer in texture and she thought it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be and swallowed some of it before eating some more. When she nearly cleared the bowl and was chewing on the last bit there was in there, she bit something hard, she reached in her mouth and pulled it out. There in between her thumb and her index finger rested a human nail. At that point Elena couldn't think, she started gagging and could feel vomit rising up her throat. Elena forgot where she was and leaped up, and sprinted as fast as she could to the bedroom where she awoke in and saw another door.

She went through it and fortunately for her it was the bathroom, she ran to the toilet and emptied her stomach and wiped her mouth clean with toilet roll before flushing the toilet. Before she even register what was happening her hair was being pulled back. Elena tried to struggle but it only made his grip harder

"What do you think you are doing?" He spoke slowly, but she could tell he was furious at her

"there are two things wrong with what you did" he spoke into her ear "one, you ran when you were supposed to crawl, and two, you left without my permission" at that her throw her onto the ground, walked over to her grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet

"bad girls get punished, good girls get rewarded".

Elena spat her saliva at him, but before she know it, her head snapped to the side "you bitch, now your really going to pay!". He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room, going at a pace Elena couldn't keep up. He led her down corridor after corridor, Elena wanted to know how he was able to know where he was going, even if he lived here. Elena was starting to question what was going through his mind since he stayed silent the whole way.

He came to a stop at a tall, wide, wooden door and forcefully pushed it open. It creaked loudly, as it did Elena begun to hear the cries of pain and agony. Her breathe caught when she saw a very horrific sight lit by outdoor candles. Cages, lots of them were stung out on both sides of the path, with people in them, but there arms and legs were hanging out through the cage bars, there faces being pecked of by hungry crows, while they screamed out. In some other cages were dead bodies, some starting to decay and others skeletons.

She could feel her whole body tremble at the sight, from head to toe. Her heart was was beating at a fast rate while her breaths where caught up in gags and coughs, caused by the dust filled air.

Breathing harshly she shivered as her ribs almost grated against one another in fear as he pulled her firmly to a empty cage in the corner of the room. It was blackened steal with a filmy residue over some of the floor which I dared not to think about.

"You want to disobey my rules? You can stay in here to rot until I think you have had enough!" The blue eyed menice grit out in fury.

Elenas feet were thinking on there own as she tried to propel herself away from the impending cage which only appeared to get more daunting the closer she got. Sadly, her strength was quickly waning from the fast pace of her heart which she could swear began cracking against her ribs. The moment her legs turned to jelly was the second that the unnamed man threw her harshly into the sticky barred prison.

As he spun to leave her, only lingering to watch her squeak in fear and scramble up the best she could with her unreliable legs she shouted at him but it did nothing to pause his retreat.

"WHO ARE YOU?! Why am I here?!" She shouted with her terrified yet anger infused voice trembling in anticipation.

He said nothing just tilted his head slightly as an indication that he heard her at all before turning at the doorframe and giving her a smug smirk and wink before spinning and leaving the room to buzz once more with screams and claws.

**Please review.**


End file.
